Applications executing in an emulated environment may be unaware of the hardware carrying out the instructions executed by the applications in the emulated environment. The emulation may allow the execution, on a first hardware system, of applications designed for a different second hardware system. However, because the applications in the emulated environment may have limited interaction with the hardware executing the applications, the applications may be unable to control certain aspects of the execution of the applications. For example, an application executing in an emulated environment may not be aware of the capability of RDMA transfer through a network interface or be able to specify how network traffic should be handled. However, the use of RDMA transfer may significantly improve network transfer performance for the application. Thus, there is a desire to allow transfer of network packets from the application in the emulated environment using RDMA without modifying the application to support RDMA.